A Million Kiss Chapter 2
by TheDerpWithAPencil
Summary: Amber Crest goes to Emerald Coast to injoy her time with Sammy. soon, she meets a Mobian Narwhal and discovers a Mobian shark! then she is dragged into a underwater cave filled with beautiful crystals! after she returns to the surface, that mysterious white hedgehog she saw at the park is there. they make eye contact for the first time. will they become lovers? or hated friends?


A Million Kiss

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Cave

"Hey Amber, dose this look good on me?" Sammy asked coming out of there bathroom with a green bikini on." HOLY CRAP YOU LOOK SO HAWT!" Amber said running over looking at her

"hawt?" Sammy asked looking down at her bathing suit. ".. You look cute Sam. "Amber said. Sammy and Amber were going to go to the emerald coast

To calm amber down from the incident that happen yesterday at the clinic." My Turn!" Amber said taking a Rainbow striped bikini out of there little basket. Amber

Ran into the bathroom and put it on. She skipped out of the bathroom giving Sammy posses to see what she looked like." That's so cute as usual!" Sammy said

Getting her brown sunglasses and putting them on. Amber put some shorts on and a tank top on as well as Sammy did also. They ran out of there home and walked out of there village.

"Stay alert of Perverts, Kidnappers, and those other two." Sammy whispered over to Amber. "Ok. I'll be careful." Amber said staying close to Sammy. Soon, they were at

Emerald cost and was on edge of the sand. Sammy breathed in the beautiful air and smiled. Amber Ran on the edge of the water and jumped right in. she swam around and around

Until something poked her. Not knowing what it was, she held her breath and dunked her head under. Looking around, she saw a shadow across one

Of the rocks. She swam sward the shadow and looked over the corner. There facing her was a Narwhal Mobian. "Hi!" Amber spelled in the water. The Narwhal waved

And gave her a conk shell." The names Armada." The narwhal said under the water. Amber was running out of breath so she swam to the surface with Armada following her.

"My name is Amber." Amber said looking down at the narwhal inches from the surface. The narwhal looking frightened swam away." SHARK! EVREY ONE OUT OF THE

WATER!" a life guard yelled into his microphone. Amber turned around seeing a giant shark fin.

Amber Panicked but noticed something. The shark had long hair...and a spear in it's...HAND?!."A Mobian shark?!" Amber said looking surprised. The Shark passed by Amber headingStraight toward Armada. Armada swam for her life with the shark following her. They did flips in the air and bubbles could be seen from the surface of the water.

Sammy called Amber to get to the shoreline but Amber didn't hear her. Just then an Arm tugged Amber's making her go under water with out much breath. A hand covered her mouth and Amber didn't have anymore breath. She fainted as she was dragged under deeper. Soon later she opened her eyes and saw something sparkly.

She sat up and her jaw dropped.

She was Facing millions and millions of colorful crystals hanging from the sealing and sticking out of the ground. The cave was dark but the reflections of the crystalsHelped her stood up and took a step forward. The ground was cold and wet. Amber started to scan the area for any signs of danger but there was Nothing but fish flopping around and crabs scavenging for food.

Amber walked to one of the crystals and rubbed it slowly. She walked down the sparkling cave Looking at her surroundings more. "What did you find?" a deep voice asked. "well i-i-i-i-i found something pretty! and its not sp-sp-sp-sparkly like the crystals."Another voice said sounding nervous. Amber had all the courage to speak up. "Who are you?" Amber yelled at the voices putting all of her Anger into that Only sentence.

A shadow could be seen on the cave wall. Amber backed up some making sure she wasn't in range of the shadow. "We won't hurt you." a handsome vice said."You didn't answer my question! WHO ARE YOU!?" Amber yelled violently at the shadows on the wall.

she was at the point were she would use her powers or a demon would corrupt in her and she would beat the crap out of someone." my name is Markis." the voice responded. "And I'm Henry." The handsome voice Also said." and I'm the leader. Fargo is the name." a head could be seen around the corner. A snake like person "Slithered" out in front of Amber. He was VERRY tallCompared to Amber. Amber backed up a bit more looking into his eyes.

She looked behind him and saw a like injured butterfly and a pray mantis like person. Amber thought about singing for some reason. She started to hum verry quietly. "What are you singing? its a nice tune." Henry said walking over and patting her

on the shoulder"Sing it." Fargo requested "what? why?"Amber's face turned a nice shade of pink. "i want to see how good your voice is." he leaned In front of Amber's view and smirked at her .Amber thought she sung horrible. She sighed and started to sing.

_"What is love?"_

_"Baby don't hurt me"_

_"Don't hurt me"_

_"No more."_

_"What is love? Yea Yea!"_

_"Oh I don't know why you're not there."_

_"I give you my love but you don't care"_

_"So what is right? So what is wrong? Gimme a sign-"_

A big boom could be herd above them." Girl, you need to leave. Now. It's going to rain soon." Markis said. "Do you know how to swim?" Fargo asked looking at Amber. "Yea." Amber answered in a high tone .Amber was about to leave until Fargo stopped her. "Hear. You can have this."

Fargo handed her a crystal rock witch was in a rainbow pattern .Amber took the rock and jumped right back into the water. She swam back to the surface seeing it was about sunset. She saw Sammy slightly crying with her knees agents her chest.

"Heeeeeeey Saaammmmyy!" Amber said looking over at her pail. "AMBER!" Sammy yelled with joy pouncing on the light blue hedgehog. "Were you raped?! Did u get hurt?! OH tell me you didn't get raped! "Sammy asked in worry.

"HEY. Don't worry Sammy. I'm fine." Amber said reassuring Sammy. Amber looked over seeing that hedgehog again that she saw in the park.

His quills moved with the wind and he looked at the sunset. His eyes of amber stayed focus on the beautiful sun going to sleep. He stood up and stretched. He looked over at amber and Sammy. His eyes touched Amber's but she quickly looked away with her face a shade of three reds. "C'mon Sammy. Let's go..."Amber said wile grabbing Sammy's hand and dragging her with her.

The hedgehog amber saw the other day belongs to: Sega

Amber, Sammy, Armada, the shark lady, Fargo, Henry, and Markis belong to: ME! (T.D.W.A.P)

Idea by: Me

Story by: Me also

non of sega's characters belong to me. have a nice day! 3

Baby Don't hurt me belongs to: Haddaway


End file.
